GalaCon
Die GalaCon ist eine Convention zum Thema My Little Pony, die als Projekt des Bronies e.V. (Stuttgart) 2012 gegründet wurde. Seit 2017 wird sie vom Pony Events Federation e.V. organisiert. Was ist die GalaCon? Die GalaCon ist eine Convention für Bronies und Fans von My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, die zum ersten Mal im August 2012 veranstaltet wurde. Seit 2013 wird die GalaCon im Forum in Ludwigsburg abgehalten. Geschichte GalaCon 2012 Am 11.-12. August 2012 wurde im Stuttgarter Bezirk Bad Cannstatt die erste GalaCon veranstaltet, damals noch unter dem vollständigen Namen ''The Grand Galloping Gala for European Bronies ''(1. Grand Galloping Gala Convention). Mit ca. 500 Besuchern hatte die Convention einen ziemlich guten Start hingelegt. Sie wurde von "Die Con ist Heiss" mit 7 Flammen bewertet. Organisiert wurde sie durch den im selben Jahr gegründeten Bronies e.V. Stuttgart unter der Leitung von Saij. Als Ehrengäste waren neben den Synchronsprecherinnen Julia Meynen (Deutschland) und Anneli Heed (Schweden) auch die Brony-Promis SweBow (Legends of Equestria, Schweden), Icky (KeepOnRockin'Brony, Niederlande), Mr. Poniator (Animator, Finnland) sowie RautaKoura (Zeichner, Finnland). GalaCon 2013 Vom 03.-04. August 2013 fand die GalaCon erstmals in Ludwigsburg statt. Da die hohe Nachfrage für die Con die Besucher-Kapazitäten der Location in Stuttgart sprengte, hatte man sich entschieden, die GalaCon nach Ludwigsburg ins Forum am Schlosspark zu verlegen. Etwa 1100 Besucher kamen an diesem Wochenende zustande. Geleitet wurde die GalaCon 2013 unter dem neuen Conchair DesertFOX, ebenfalls durch den Bronies e.V. Stuttgart. Motto der GalaCon 2013 war "30 Years of My Little Pony", zu dem es einige Ausstellungen auch für andere MLP-Generationen gab. Als Ehrengäste kamen die Synchronsprecher Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy; USA/Kanada), Peter New (Big Macintosh; USA/Kanada), Anneli Heed (Spitfire, Spike, Cheerilee; Schweden), Michael Pan (Discord; Deutschland) und Julie Basecqz (Rarity, Frankreich). Zudem erschienen John Joseco (Cartoonist, USA), JanAnimations (Animator, Italien), AcousticBrony (Rockband, Vereinigtes Königreich) sowie Serena Midori (Zeichnerin, Fansprecherin) und PsyGuy (Schreiber, Remixer). GalaCon 2014 Am 02.-03. August 2014 fand die inzwischen dritte GalaCon statt. Organisiert wurde sie wieder unter der Leitung von Conchair DesertFOX. Als Motto wählte man (klassische) Videospiele im Allgemeinen. Der Besucheransturm war auch 2014 groß. Es wurden ca. 1500 Tickets verkauft. Ehrengäste waren die Synchronsprecherinnen Nicole Oliver (Prinzessin Celestia, Cheerilee; USA/Kanada), Julia Meynen (Twilight Sparkle; Deutschland) und Jennifer Weiß (Pinkie Pie, Deutschland), der Autor und Schreiber M.A. Larson (USA/Kanada) sowie Pixelkitties (Zeichnerin, USA) und Eile Monty (Sprecherin, Vereinigtes Königreich). GalaCon 2015 Am 01.-02. August 2015 war wieder GalaCon, diesmal mit ca. 2000 Besuchern. 2015 war zudem wieder Saij der zuständige Conchair der Convention, der die GalaCon im Rahmen des Bronies e.V. Stuttgart mit seinem Team organisiert hatte. Als Ehrengäste kamen die Synchronsprecherinnen Tabitha St. Germain (Rarity, Prinzessin Luna; USA/Kanada) und Michelle Creber (Apple Bloom, USA/Kanada) sowie Daniel Ingram (Komponist, USA/Kanada), Jayson Thiessen (Co-Executive Producer, Animator; USA/Kanada) und Black Gryph0n (Sänger, Sprecher, Komponist; USA/Kanada). Auch war das Team von Equestria Daily (Brony-Blog seit 2011, USA) anwesend, darunter Sethisto, Cereal Velocity, Phoe und mehr. Genauso war das Team der StableTec Studios präsent, verantwortlich für Fallout: Equestria. GalaCon 2016 5 Jahre GalaCon (eigentlich: die 5. GalaCon) und Canni Soda wurden am 30.-31. Juli 2016 mit ca. 1300 Besuchern gefeiert. Ehrengäste waren die Synchronsprecherinnen Rebecca Shoichet (Sunset Shimmer, Singstimme Twilight Sparkle; USA/Kanada), Anneli Heed (Spitfire; Schweden) und Julia Meynen (Twilight Sparkle, Deutschland), sowie Brenda Hickey (Cartoonist für IDW, Kanada), Amy Keating Rogers (Schreiberin, USA/Kanada), DustyKatt ("Manliest Brony in the World"; USA), AnimatedJames (Cartoonist, Schreiber; USA) und Vocal Score (Musiker). GalaCon 2017 Die GalaCon 2017 fand am 29.-30. Juli 2017 unter dem Motto "The Movie" statt. Sie wurde in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal vom Pony Events Federation e.V. organisiert, jedoch weiterhin unter dem Conchair Saij. Ehrengäste waren in diesem Jahr die Synchronsprecherinnen Ashleigh Ball (Applejack, Rainbow Dash; USA/Kanada), Kazumi Evans (Octavia, Moondancer, Singstimme Rarity; USA/Kanada) und Michelle Creber (Apple Bloom, Singstimme Sweetie Belle; USA/Kanada) sowie die Musiker Black Gryph0n, Vocal Score und 4EverFreeBrony. Ferner waren "Big Jim" Miller (Cartoonist, MLP:FiM-Director), Katrina Hadley (Storyboard-Zeichnerin, Assistant Director) sowie Michelles Eltern Michael und Monique Creber anwesend. GalaCon 2018 Die GalaCon 2018 fand am 28.-29 Juli 2018 statt. Als Ehrengäste wurden die Synchronsprecherinnen Claire Corlett (Sweetie Belle; USA/Kanada), Kelly Sheridan (Starlight Glimmer, USA/Kanada) und Elley-Ray Hennessy (Mistmane; USA/Kanada) eingeladen, sowie Andy Price (Cartoonist für IDW, USA), JanAnimations (Animator, Italien), ShadyVox (Sprecher Button Mash, Vereinigtes Königreich), 4EverFreeBrony (Musiker, USA) und AcousticBrony (Musiker, Vereinigtes Königreich). GalaCon 2019 Unter dem Thema "Welcome to the Future" fand vom 27.-28. Juli 2019 die achte GalaCon in Ludwigsburg statt. Ehrengäste waren dieses Mal die Synchronsprecher Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy; USA/Kanada), Tabitha St. Germain (Rarity, Luna; USA/Kanada) und Vincent Tong (Flash Sentry, Sandbar, Prinz Blueblood; USA/Kanada), sowie G.M. Berrow (Schreiberin, USA/Kanada), Dormin (Cartoonist) und Captain Hoers (Animator). Als Musiker waren MC Arch, die Wasteland Wailers, Illumination, das Sea Pony Orchestra, Ponies at Dawn, Bank Pain, Tripon, Javier und Waranto Wingbeat geladen. GalaCon 2020 Die neunte Gala Con wird vom 01.-02. August 2020 in Ludwigsburg stattfinden. Weblinks *Bronies e.V. *Pony Events Federation e.V. *GalaCon *Die Con ist Heiss - GalaCon Kategorie:Bronies Kategorie:Die große Galloping-Gala